El Cazador
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Existen ciertos seres que existen fuera de nuestra realidad y llegan a ofrecer su ayuda sin explicar las consecuencias o el precio a pagar. Pansy ignoraba todo esto, pero posiblemente, aunque le hubieran advertido, ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera necesario para deshacerse de Astoria. Lamentablemente no todos entienden el verdadero significado de dar lo que sea .
1. Capitulo 1: El Libro de Tamara

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K Rowling_.

 **Esta idea surgió el Halloween, pero apenas y escribí el primer capítulo hace unos días para el trabajo "creativo y libre" de la clase de español. A decir verdad, me daba flojera invertarme algo, así que pregunté si no había problema que mi historia fuese un fanfic y como la profe dijo que no, después de que le expliqué, pues lo hice y ahora se los quiero compartir.**

 **Aunque la voy a dividir en capítulos, no es una historia muy larga, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 **El Cazador**

 **Capítulo 01:** ** **El Libro de Tamara****

Otra vez, de la misma forma en la que había estado ocurriendo durante los últimos meses, Astoria se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando y cubierta de una substancia viscosa, mientras unas chicas se reían de ella. Risas eran bobas, lideradas por la maliciosa y cruel mente de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Crees que llorando nos vamos a detener? ¿No sabes que por eso te escogimos desde el principio? —dijo burlona la morena, quien apoyaba ambas manos sobre su cadera, en una pose autoritaria y altanera.

—Eres tan tonta Greengrass, ¿en serio te creíste lo del fantasma? —se burló otra chica.

—¡El fantasma me va a comer! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Soy una idiota niña de primero! —arremedó Millicent, intentando hacer la voz de Astoria—. Deberías de estudiar más, no pareces bruja —añadió en medio de estruendosas risas.

—¿Po-por qué yo? ¿Qué les hice? —preguntó la pequeña castaña, sintiéndose completamente humillada y encogiéndose más en si misma.

—Ya te lo dijimos, Astoria. Simplemente eres la victima perfecta. Siempre los haz sido —respondió Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cierto —apoyó una rubia del grupo—. ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contaste sobre ella y el ático de los Malfoy? —comentó, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

La aludida puso mala cara al recordarlo y una chispa de sadismo se añadió a su sonrisa. Claro que recordaba lo miedosa y patética que era la hermana de Daphne. Así como también recordaba cómo _su_ Draco siempre actuaba como el príncipe que rescataba a la damisela y eso la enfurecía tanto.

—Si, ésta niñata siempre ha sido una miedosa —confirmó Pansy, mirando a la niña con una mueca de asco.

—Neh, Pan. Vayámonos ya que no me quiero perder el banquete de Halloween —intervino Millicent, recordandoles a todas la noche que era.

El grupo de chicas estuvo de acuerdo en que ya era hora de irse a cambiar para disfrutar de las golosinas y todo lo demás que ofrecía Hagwarts ese día en particular. Así que, encabezadas por Parkinson, todas salieron del baño de niñas del segundo piso, dejando a Astoria sumergida en su miseria. Estaban seguras de que ella no las acusaría, no lo había hecho antes y posiblemente nunca lo haría por cobarde.

O-O-O

El aroma a calabaza dulce inundaba el Gran Comedor, cuyo cielo estaba infestado de murciélagos y relámpagos que creaban el efecto perfecto para la ocasión. Sobre las mesas de las cuatro casas y la de los profesores ya se encontraba el delicioso banquete de aquella noche. Las chicas de Slytherin, ni lentas ni perezosas, se dedicaron a saborear los manjares mientras reían y hablaban de tonterías. A no mucha distancia de ellas, el grupo de Malfoy hacía lo propio.

Todo lucía muy normal. Los jóvenes estudiantes se estaban divirtiendo sanamente. Pero, como no podía faltar, la magia se le acabó a Pansy, cuando vio entrar a la mayor de las Greengrass con una mirada asesina. Daphne no era la clase de persona con la que alguien se quisiera meter. Esa rubia no tenía reparo en interrumpir una clase para señalar algo que le molestaba, generalmente dejando en ridículo a la pelinegra o al mismo Draco. Esa chica, a diferencia de su hermana, no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie y solía devolver los golpes de una forma mucho más cruel.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad, perra? —le preguntó sin rodeos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—No sé de que me hablas —se apresuró a decir Parkinson, sin voltear a verla.

—Sé que fuiste tú y como te sigas metiendo con mi hermana, voy a hacer que lamentes haber nacido —advirtió de forma muy seria. Daphne no amenazaba, tan solo advertía lo que podía pasar y ya llevaba tiempo considerando formas de hacer que Pansy pagara por cada cosa que le hacía a Astoria.

—Yo no he hecho nada, no me acuses sin pruebas —se defendió enseguida, completamente segura de que la mocosa no había dicho ni diría nada. Esa niña era demasiado cobarde y eso era algo a su favor.

—¿Qué pasa? —las interrumpió Draco al notar la discusión. Por lo general él no se metía, pero tratándose de una de la mayor de las Greengrass, por ningún lado podía ser bueno lo que estuviese pasando.

—Tu estúpida noviesita sigue molestando a Astoria —informó la rubia muy quitada de la pena—. La encontré llorando en el baño, cubierta de moco de troll y no me interesa que tan gracioso les pueda parecer meterse con una niña de primero, mi hermana no es juguete de nadie —declaró al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo vaciaba sobre la cabeza de Pansy.

—¡Ahh! —se quejó la agredida, siendo seguida por los chillidos de sus amigas.

Daphne se retiró y no reparó en el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall fue detrás de ella para seguramente castigarle por su comportamiento. Poco le importaba a la rubia ser reprendida y todavía menos le importaba a Draco la suerte de la Greengrass mayor. Los ojos grises estaban clavados en la chica que se había autodeclarado su novia no oficial.

—¿Estás bien Pan? —preguntó Tracy, realizando un simple hechizo que Pansy no sabía para secarse sin mayores complicaciones.

—Esa tonta, ¿quién se cree que es? —masculló de mala gana, furiosa—. Ojalá le den detención todo el año.

—¿Es verdad que te volviste a meter con Astoria? —quiso saber el rubio, tan serio como se había mostrado Daphne momentos atrás.

La aludida volteó a ver al chico y frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo el príncipe al rescate! ¿Qué tenía esa mocosa para causar semejante reacción? Draco jamás mostraba preocupación por nadie, ni siquiera por Crabbe y Goyle que eran sus mejores amigos. ¿Entonces porque preocuparse por esa niña?

—¡No! No lo hice —se defendió—. Aunque si lo hiciera, no tendrías por qué reclamarme —añadió, todavía más molesta que antes.

—Está prohibido meterse con los de nuestra propia casa, lo sabes —comentó él, sin cambiar su semblante.

—¡Claro que lo sé! No soy estúpida —dijo, apretando su falda con las manos. Quería gritar un par de cosas en ese momento de frustración, pero se contenía para no hacer un escándalo en medio del Gran Salón.

—Espero que sea verdad —con esas últimas palabras, Malfoy les hizo una seña a sus amigos y se dispuso a marcharse del comedor.

—¿Draco? ¿A donde vas? —le llamó Pansy sin obtener respuesta. Aunque en el fondo sabía que el rubio iba a ver a Astoria y eso tan solo engrandecía su odio por esa mocosa del demonio. Sin hacer nada, la niña esa se ganaba las atenciones de Draco, mientras que ella tenía que esforzarse día a día para ser notada.

—Pansy, tranquila —intentó calmarla Millicent, al ver como su amiga estaba enterrando sus uñas en sus propias piernas.

—Quisiera que se muriera —susurró con desprecio y desesperación. ¿Qué más podía hacer para deshacerse de Astoria Greengrass?

En ese momento, un relámpago cayó en una de las torres del castillo. Todos lo pudieron sentir, el temblor, el estruendo y la intensa luz que se filtró por las ventanas. Fue extraño e impactante, pero tras la conmoción, nadie le dio mayor importancia.

O-O-O

Después de la cena, los estudiantes se retiraron a sus salas comunes. Pansy y sus amigas no fueron la excepción, aunque para disgusto de la morena, al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, comprobó que ahí estaba Draco con Astoria, jugando cartas como si no hubiese nada más interesante que hacer una noche de Halloween.

La sangre le hirvió y, furiosa, se fue directamente hacia los dormitorios, maldiciendo en voz baja. Honestamente, daría lo que fuese por deshacerse de esa mocosa. Su paciencia se estaba comenzando a terminar.

Al entrar a la habitación, escuchó el agua correr en el baño. No le tomó mucha intuición asumir que se trataba de Daphne. Frunció el ceño todavía más molesta. Por un lado, la menor de las Greengrass le robaba la atención de su rubio, y por el otro, la mayor de las hermanas le robaba protagonismo entre sus compañeros. Como las odiaba a las dos. Si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer...

—¿Y eso? —se preguntó en voz alta, observando que sobre una de las camas de sus compañeras había un libro negro con una joya roja incrustada en la portada. No lucía como un libro de clases, ni algo que se pudiera encontrar en la vieja biblioteca.

Volteó a ver la puerta del baño y confiada de que la Greengrass aún se iba a tardar, no reparó en ir a husmear. Tomó el libro y lo abrió al azar en una página de en medio, topándose con algo muy curioso: _"Cómo atar a un hombre"_ decía el titulo de lo que parecía un hechizo muy complicado. Pansy parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Había leído bien? ¿Sería un libro de la sección prohibida? Por si las dudas siguió hojeando y leyendo: _"Cómo robarle la voz a alguien" "Cómo realizar la proyección astral" "Cómo detener el tiempo sin verse afectado" "Cómo contratar a un demonio" "Cómo separar a una pareja de enamorados" "Cómo darle mala suerte a tu enemigo" "Cómo provocar la perdida de un bebé"..._

La pelinegra tragó saliva con dificultad y con el corazón acelerado, metió el libro bajo su capa y salió corriendo de la habitación. ¿Qué clase de texto era ese? Varias de las cosas que ofrecía enseñar eran tenebrosas y estaban prohibidas. Sin embargo, si de pura casualidad llegaban a funcionar, ahí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas. O mejor dicho, ahí estaba la forma de deshacerse de sus dos mayores problemas: Astoria y Daphne Greengrass.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la Slytherin se fue directo a un aula vacía del primer piso, donde muy tranquilamente comenzó a leer el libro desde el principio. En la segunda hoja encontró el titulo y el autor de aquel oscuro material literario: _"El poder de la magia"_ por _Tamara._

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

 **Cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se aprecia el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^**

 **Oh, y antes de que pregunten. Sí, será un Astoria con final feliz, pero no seré tan mala con Pansy como en ocasiones anteriores.**

 **¡Besos y pasad una buena semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer maleficio

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K Rowling_.

 **Pues aunque no ha habido mucha respuesta en este fic, comparado con los otros que publiqué ayer, quería continuarlo de una vez porque se me vinieron las ideas de golpe. Además de que tengo en mente el ambicioso proyecto de escribir mini-historias que traten sobre uno de mis Headcanon favorito: El ático maldito de los Malfoy. ¿Qué os parece la idea? Tengo varias ideas ya apuntadas, sólo es cuestión de desarrollarlas como es debido.**

 **Como sea, no os entretengo más. Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

 **De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 **El Cazador**

 ** **Capitulo 2: Primer maleficio****

Después de haber leído varias hojas de aquel extraño libro, Pansy descubrió con agrado lo fácil que era realizar varios de esos encantamientos. Si la mitad de las pociones y hechizos en clases fuesen así de sencillos, podría superar a Granger con una mano en la cintura. Claro que, cuando algo se ve demasiado bueno para ser cierto, siempre había que ponerlo a prueba. Por ello, eligió como blanco a su victima favorita: Astoria Greengrass.

" _Cómo manipular a una persona"_ decía el titulo de la página que la pelinegra leía a mitad del baño de niñas del segundo piso. Con un pequeño caldero de plata frente a ella y varios frascos de cristal, Parkinson seguía tranquilamente la receta que presuntamente le permitiría manipular las acciones de aquella mocosa que tanto odiaba.

—«Verter la cera derretida en el caldero y esperar quince segundos» —leyó en voz alta, vaciando el espeso liquido amarillento dentro de un burbujeante caldero donde ya había agregado varios ingredientes más—. «Finalmente: Añadir el objeto personal de la persona a la que se quiere controlar»—concluyó, echando a la mezcla un listón color verde que Astoria solía usar para hacerse un moño en el cabello.

La poción o lo que fuese que estaba preparando explotó en una nube de vapores que le nubló la vista y la hizo toser. Por un instante, Pansy pensó que se había equivocado en algún paso del proceso y que todo había salido mal. Sin embargo, cuando la nube se dispersó, notó que dentro del caldero había quedado una especie de marioneta sin hilos. La figura tenía forma humana, femenina, y era de un color amarillento como el de la cera que había utilizado. Además, la cosa aquella tenía en la parte del pecho un corazón verde, parecido al listón de la Greengrass.

Con cuidado y aún temerosa, tomó la marioneta para verla mejor. Al taco era más dura, casi como si estuviese hecha de madera. Sin embargo, por lo que podía observar, cada parte del cuerpo podía ser movido. Vagamente le recordaba a esos muñecos que su hermano mayor utilizaba como modelos para cuando quería dibujar alguna pose en particular. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero al final concluyó lo obvio, pese a que el libro no decía nada de aquella marioneta. Lo más seguro era que con ella pudiera controlar los movimientos de Astoria y quién sabe qué más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante aquella idea. ¡El conjuro le había salido bien y había sido fácil! Ahora solo debía de comprobar si funcionaba como ella pensaba.

Guardó y limpió las cosas que había utilizado, borrando todo rastro que la pusiera en evidencia. Metió la marioneta a su bolso y salió a toda prisa del baño, tomando rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor. No obstante, su oportunidad llegó mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Ahí, en las escaleras que conectaban el segundo piso con el primero, iba la odiosa de Greengrass, sola y cargando varios libros. También alcanzó a ver que hacia ella se dirigían Draco y compañía.

Mantuvo la distancia y se ocultó un poco detrás de una columna para no ser notada, pero sin perder la vista de sus objetivos. Sacó cuidadosamente la marioneta y, mientras en el rostro de Astoria se formaba una sonrisa, le separó bruscamente los brazos, provocando que la niña soltara involuntariamente los libros que llevaba consigo. Una pequeña risa se le escapó a Pansy al confirmar que lo de manipularla iba enserio. Así que sin perder un segundo más, apretó fuertemente con ambas manos el cuerpo de la marioneta, inmovilizando sus piernas y brazos, con toda la intención de que la chica no se pudiera mover.

Como era de esperarse, Astoría se quedó rigida e inmóvil cuando intentaba recoger sus libros. Aquello no hubiera estado del todo mal, hasta que Pansy contempló como las escaleras decidían cambiar de lugar. Escuchó a Draco gritar "cuidado" y después escuchó varios gritos más, pero no soltó a la marioneta.

—¡Quitate de ahí! —advirtió alguien a quien Parkinson no pudo ver.

—¡Agarrate del barandal! —aconsejó alguien más, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

La menor de las Greengrass no sólo se había detenido involuntariamente en las escaleras, sino que se había quedado en el borde. El movimiento de transición y su inmovilidad, la hicieron perder el equilibrio como si de un muñeco se tratara. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo y se consideró afortunada de que la caída no hubiese sido de un piso más alto o tal vez no la hubiese contado. Muerta no estaba, pero varios huesos se quebraron de tal forma que atravesaron los músculos y rompieron la piel. El charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo provocó escandalosos gritos por parte de quienes contemplaron aquella horrible escena, incluyendo a Malfoy.

—¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! —llamó Draco, alarmado y bajando a toda prisa por la ruta alternativa.

Pansy no fue a ver la escena, pero se daba una idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

—No fue mi culpa —dijo para sí misma, mirando a la marioneta que seguía en sus manos—. Yo no te tiré y si no fueras una mojigata con Draco no te hubiera tenido que detener —se justificó, volviendo a guardar aquel peculiar objeto en su bolso.

No lo admitiría, pero una parte de ella estaba verdaderamente asustada. Aún cuando decía que le gustaría matar a Astoria, en el fondo ella no era ninguna asesina y lo que había ocurrido no era exactamente lo que ella quería. Era sorprendente, no lo iba a negar, pero para hacerle daño físico a la Greengrass siempre podía acosarla en persona y disfrutar de sus lloriqueos mientras controlaba que ni a ella ni a sus amigas se les fuera a pasar la mano como para mandarla a la enfermería o a San Mungo.

Así que con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, concluyó que quizás la marioneta de manipulación no era lo que necesitaba. Su objetivo era alejar a la niña esa de su amado Draco, por lo tanto, necesitaba algún otro hechizo que de preferencia no involucrara mandar a Astoria al otro mundo.

O-O-O

Tras el accidente, la menor de las Greengrass tuvo que ser trasladada a San Mungo por su delicada condición. Tendría que estar bajo vigilancia durante por lo menos una semana o eso es lo que algunos le había escuchado decir a Daphne en la sala común. De alguna manera, aquella noticia resultó reconfortante para Pansy, quien tendría a Draco para ella sola durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, aquella tarde decidió ir a la librería a consultar unos libros, en lugar de acosar al rubio.

—Objetos malditos... Objetos encantados... —la pelinegra buscaba algo que le ayudara a deshacerse de la marioneta sin mayores problemas, ya que el libro de Tamara no decía nada de eso.

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor, que apenas y notó cuando Colin Creevey tomó una foto en su dirección. El flash de la cámara la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera ir a gritarla a aquel niño impertinente, un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió, causando que se cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Eh! ¿Está bien? —preguntó alarmado el Gryffindor y otra chica que estaba cerca.

—Sí, sí. No ha sido nada —respondió con toda su arrogancia a flor de piel. No había nada que la molestara más que sentirse ridiculizada enfrente de alguien.

—¿Segura? —insistió la chica.

—Claro —reiteró Pansy y luego volteó a ver al fotógrafo de pacotilla al que responsabilizaba de lo que le acaba de pasar—. ¿Y tú quién te crees para andarme tomando fotos? —exigió saber con tono de molesta.

El chico en cuestión lució sorprendido y tras unos segundos rió con nerviosismo.

—Se la he tomado a ella —apuntó a la rubia de Ravenclaw. Sólo entonces la Slytherin notó que se trataba de la Lunática Lovegood.

—Lamentamos haberte causado problemas, nosotros únicamente queríamos ver si la cámara podía captar a los nargles de la biblioteca que les gusta cambiar los libros de lugar—explicó Luna a modo de disculpa, cómo si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pansy enarcó una ceja y miró de mala manera a la loca aquella. ¿Nargles, había dicho? ¡Joder! Si que estaba deschavetada esa niña.

—Vale —contestó, arrastrando las vocales más de la cuenta para dar a entender que la explicación le parecía totalmente ridícula.

Suspiró y se levantó, ignorando la ayuda que los otros le ofrecieron. Les dio la espalda y sin dedicarles una palabra más, se alejó de ellos. Ya buscaría la solución otro día o tal vez sería más rápido y eficaz preguntarle a algún profesor, sólo tenía que escoger las palabras correctas para no delatarse. ¡Sí, eso sería lo mejor!

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

 **Gracias por tu comentario sum1udunno, pero no seré tan mala. Lo prometo.**

 **En fin, espero que os esté resultando por lo menos entretenido.**

 **¡Besos y pasad la semana bien!**

 **-Ophe.**


End file.
